Para pensar
by Ray3
Summary: disculpen esto no tiene nada que ver con Ranma, pero no sabia donde colocarlo, por favor leanlo y dejen revierws


// \\ pensamientos

- - hablar

" " susurrar

Mayúsculas Gritos

( ) nota del autor

cambios de escenario

PARA PENSAR…

Caminando por una plaza se encontraban dos jóvenes mientras iban alegremente conversando. Ella de unos 15 años de edad, pelo castaño largo hasta la cintura, de ojos pardos y piel blanca. Él de unos 16 años de edad, alto de pelo negro corto, ojos cafes y piel trigueña. Caminaron por un tiempo que se pasaba entre risas y jugueteo, hasta que un chico de unos 18 años, pelo corto castaño, ojos pardos y piel blanca se les acerco… 

- Aiko ya es hora de que nos vayamos – dijo el joven de pelo castaño

- Vamos Rage aun es temprano – pedia Aiko con cara tierna para amedrentar a su hermano mayor – dejame un ratito mas, si?

- Dale di que si Rage – insistio el acompañante de Aiko

- De acuerdo, 10 minutos mas – dijo Rage resignándose – después de ese tiempo nos vamos, y no reclames nada Aiko, y tu tampoco Shoun (no reclamen por los nombre, no se me ocurrieron otros XD)

- Ok, ok pero ya andate a otro lado – dijo Shoun antes de comenzar a correr con Aiko

- o.ó este tipo no cambia – decia Rage – bueno obligado a resignarme. Durante los siguientes 10 minutos Aiko y su pololo juguetearon e hicieron cosas que son tipicas de lo enamorados, mientras Rage estaba muerto del aburrimiento en una banca cercana sin mirarlos ya que no los queria incomodar y que después su hermana se molestara con él. Pasado el tiempo Aiko se despidio y se fue con su hermano para la casa. Ya en esta...

- oye Rage? – 

- si –

- cuando traeras a tu novia a la casa? –

- no lo se, recuerda que vive lejos de aca –

- lo se, pero quiero conocerla –

- y para que? –

- quiero ver con mis propios ojitos tan monos que tengo, como es la chica que conquisto a mi hermanito –

- tan modesta como siempre, no cambias verdad? –

- claro que no, total asi me quieren ^^ -

- quien? –

- todos! ^-^ - 

- ah! O sea tu mama, tu papa, yo y nadie mas XD –

- ¬¬* uuyy a veces te pones bien pesado, lo sabias? – dijo una Aiko aguantandose la rabia

- jajaja si lo se, ese es mi trabajo ^-^ - respondio todo orgulloso

- ahora si que me la pagas!!! .!! – diciendo esto Aiko persiguió a Rage por toda la casa hasta que llegaron a su cuarto y Rage se tiro a la cama mientras que Aiko lo golpeaba(pero esos tipicos golpes de juego) – eres un odioso! Pesado! Antipatico! Molestoso! No te soporto!!! o!!

- jajajajauchjauch – Rage tenia una mezcla de ataque de risa y quejas por los golpes – ya me rindomerindomerindo!!! ^o^ tu ganas!

- Dilo mas fuerte! – sentencio Aiko sin dejar de golpearlo y tampoco quitarsele de encima

- ME RINDO!!! – dijo Rage lo mas fuerte que pudo y en ese momento Aiko se bajo de él

- Oye hermano, como crees que se encuentre papa? – pregunto Aiko mirando al cielo desde la ventana

- Esta mejor que en ningun otro lugar – respondio el chico acercandose a su hermana

- Pero no nos tiene a nosotros con él – insistio la chica

- Corrección, nosotros no estamos con él pero él si esta con nosotros en todo momento ^^ - volvio a responder Rage

- Me gustaria estar con él…  - dijo Aiko mientras una lagrima recorria su rostro…

Pasaron asi varias semanas y la relacion de Aiko y su pololo iba de mal en peor, las discusiones eran comunes y ella no se encontraba nada bien…

- espera! – grito Rage que iba caminando tras su hermana

- que quieres? – dijo Aiko en tono de enfado pero no se volteo a verlo

- que dejes de actuar como una niña chica – respondio Rage en tono molesto – ya te lo habia advertido…

- CLARO! Tu siempre lo sabes todo verdad? – dijo Aiko en tono mas que molesto y volteandose a verlo a la cara

- No es eso! – reprocho Rage

- Mira no me vengas con tus ases de chico grande porque eso solo lo eres cuando te conviene – decia Aiko mientras le volvia  a dar la espalda – y no te metas en mis asuntos, ya?. En ese momento Aiko volvio a comenzar a caminar…

- Espera! – repitio Rage para que se detuviera

- Que quieres ahora? – dijo Aiko mas que cabreada

- Solo te quiero ayudar hermanita – respondio Rage muy preocupado

- Si me quieres ayudar – dijo Aiko – solo dejame en paz!. Volvio a correr sin mirar mucho ya que sus ojos estaban empapados por las lagrimas, Rage comenzo a correr tras de ella…

- ESPERAAAA!!!!!!!!!! – fue lo ultimo que se escucho decir…

- debiste haberme hecho caso – decia Rage

- si, debi hacerlo –

- pero con todo lo que estabas pasando y ademas que yo te insistia tanto –

- en parte fueron mis problemas, pero tu no tienes que ver en eso ^^ - 

- al menos me quedo mas tranquilo sabiendo que estas mejor ahora ^^ -

- si es increíble lo bien que estoy =D –

- lo malo es que mi mama esta muy mal –

- si, lo lamento por ella v.v –

- pero se repondrá, ella es muy fuerte –

- eso me tranquiliza hermano -

- bien ya debo irme, no avise en casa que vendria a verte, tu sabes mama se preocupa mucho –

- si te entiendo Rage, no te preocupes ^-^ -

- y mas desde hace 3 meses –

- pero vamos quiero verte sonreir Rage, tu sabes que te ves mejor con esa sonrisa tan mona que tienes =) –

- como siempre lo has dicho, ante todo una sonrisa ^-^ - decia Rage mientras se levantaba de su sitio

- menos mal que ahora me haces caso XD – 

- bueno ya sabes lo que siempre te pido…  -

- (ambos a la ves) cuida mucho a mama y mandale saludos a papa de parte de mama y mia – 

- creo que ya es hora, lo mejor de todo es que ahora estas feliz acompañada de papa, cuidalo mucho eh? ^-^ - dijo Rage mirando hacia la nada – y tu tambien. Después de despedirse Rage dejo unas flores sobre una tumba que decia…

____________________________________________

|                                                                                       |

|     Aiko Kobayakawa                                                     |

|     (1989 – 2004)                                                            |

|   "que descanses en paz y te reunas con tu padre en   | 

|     el mas alla, que esa era tu mayor ilusion"                 |

|___________________________________________ |

FIN…

Se que es algo corto, pero necesitaba escribirlo, si quieren dejan revierw, de todos modos gracias por leer este mini fic…

       Atte.

         Nael


End file.
